Blanket
by landmilk
Summary: [Baekyeol/Yaoi/657words] Selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua


Title: Blanket

Genre: smut romance

Rating: NC-17

Drabble

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

* * *

**Blanket**

Baekhyun menyukai saat dia terbangun di pagi hari berada diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Tubuh Chanyeol tidak atletis, tetapi Baekhyun menyukai otot lengan Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna. Saat kedua tangan besar itu memeluknya erat dalam dekapan hangat.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden, Baekhyun merangkak turun dari tubuh Chanyeol. Menyibak gorden krem, membuat cahaya masuk menyeluruh. Dia mendengar suara rintihan Chanyeol.

"Silau," dia menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Baekhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjang Chanyeol ke udara dingin pagi.

"Bangun pemalas," Baekhyun mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Baekhyun.

Terpaksa Baekhyun harus membangungkannya dengan cara lain. Dia berjongkok diatas kaki Chanyeol, membuka lebar kedua kaki panjang itu. Bibir tipisnya mengulum kejantanan Chanyeol, lidahnya memutari miliknya yang sangat besar. Membuat milik Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit cairan berwarna putih.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan kegiatannya. Tangannya menraik tangan Baekhyun yang bertumpu pada kasur. Mencium bibirnya, mengiggit, mengulum, dan menjilat. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokannya. Menggosokkan miliknya dengan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu menurunkannya dari kasur, Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Sana buat sarapam," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. Mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun duduk di paha Chanyeol, kembali menggerakkan kejantannya tetapi dengan paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang ekspresi memohonnya. Melingkarkan tangannya dengan leher Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol meremas pantatnya.

"Mmh..." Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan Baekhyun. "Nanti kau akan mengeluh tidak bisa bergerak."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu,"

Chanyeol menampar pantatnya, tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang berbeda dengan semalam.

"Cepat sana, aku lapar."

Baekhyun memungut kemeja putih Chanyeol dan memakainya, berjalan keluar dari kamar besar itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa lengket karena keringat dan sperma entah siapa yang punya. Meraih sebuah wajan dan sebotol minyak goreng, meyalakan kompor dan menuangkan minyak ke dalam wajan. Baekhyun membuka lemari es, mengambil dua butir telor dan memecahkannya. Sambil membolak- balikkan telor goreng dia memikirkan Chanyeol, dia ingin di cumbui oleh Chanyeol lagi. Ingin merasakan penis Chanyeol di dalamnya lagi. Merasakan kehangatannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari tangan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya hingga dia tersadar dengan sebuah bisikan lembut namanya.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan dada Chanyeol. Sepasang bibir mengecup tengkuknya mengalirkan getaran listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir Chanyeol terus merayap hingga ke tulang selangkanya, membuka dua kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun melenguh.

Baekhyun meneggakkan kepalannya, mendorong Chanyeol setelah mencium bau gosong. Mematikan api kompor.

"Yah gosong," Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya, mereka berdua menatap telor ceplok yang mengeluarkan asap. "Padahal aku lapar sekali."

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol. "Ini kesalahanmu sendiri, menggangguku saat masak."

Chanyeol mencolek pinggang Baekhyun. "Huh tadi kau bernafsu sekali denganku. Apa ini bisa di makan?" dia menunjuk telor gosong itu.

"Jika kau mau, hanya telor ini saja makanan kita. Minggu lalu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk ke swalayan tapi kau malah bilang simpanan makanan sampai hingga tiga minggu lagi," Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang berada di rak piring dan menuangkan air.

Chanyeol cengengesan. "Maafkan aku nuna," Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan meminum sekotak karton penuh susu cair.

"Jangan panggil aku nuna!" hancur sudah mood Baekhyun karena sikap Chanyeol. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju balkon apartemen Chanyeol. Angin pagi menerpa wajahnya, tubuhnya merinding kedinginan. Dia ingin berada di dalam rumah tetapi Baekhyun merasa lebih baik tidak berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyelimutinya, harum wewangian deterjen. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya, menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan sebuah selimut besar. Dia meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya. "Jangan ngambek, cantik." Dia mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Tangan nakal Chanyeol meraba paha dalamnya, dia menepisnya.

"Aduh masih ngambek," Senyuman Chanyeol luntur, wajahnya terlihat sedih seperti anak anjing yang meras bersalah.

Dia menarik leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya. "Tidak lagi, kok."

Dia mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan tangan saling menggenggam dan saling menjaga kehangatan dalam tebalnya selimut. Menikmati pemandangan pagi hari kota.

Baekhyun menyukai saat seperti ini, mengabiskan waktu senggangnya bersama Chanyeol.

* * *

A/n: hehehe too lazy to edit


End file.
